1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in sterilization systems for biologically contaminated materials in hospitals and the like, and more particularly to a biological indicator probe for use in such sterilization systems.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice in hospitals, and similar facilities, to provide for the sterilization of biologically contaminated materials by subjecting them to high temperature steam. The exposure of bed sheets, bandages, absorbent cotton, sponges, etc., which have been contaminated with infectious agents, through high temperature steam has been used for inactivating the infectious agents. In the past, however, there has been no control of the sterilization process and there has been no convenient means for monitoring the materials to determine whether the sterilization process is complete.
Forg U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,474 discloses sample specimens for use in a biological sterilization process.
Tannenbaum et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,049 discloses a temperature recorder mechanism for measuring a change in temperature evolved by reaction of a substrate with a microorganism.
Hesse et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,329 discloses a control mechanism for a treatment chamber enclosing biological materials.